Koko ni Iruzee!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Do it! Now 15th Single (2002) |Next = Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima 17th Single (2003) }} Koko ni Iruzee! (ここにいるぜぇ！; I'm Here!) is Morning Musume's 16th single. It was released on October 30, 2002 and sold 228,542 copies, peaking at #1 on the Oricon charts and charting for thirteen weeks. "Koko ni Iruzee!" ranked as the #64 single for 2002. Tracklist #Koko ni Iruzee! #Jun LOVER (純LOVER; Pure Lover) #Koko ni Iruzee! (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Single Information ;Koko ni Iruzee! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Drums: Muraishi Masayuki *Bass: Taneda Takeshi *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Trumpet: Hirata Naoki (THE THRILL) *Trombone: Masui Akihito *Saxophone: YUKARIE (THE THRILL) *Chorus: Tsunku *Background Vocals: Morning Musume, All Staff *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Jun LOVER *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Bass: Taneda Takeshi *Background Vocals: Morning Musume Performances Concert Performances ;Koko ni Iruzee! *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Spring The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Hello! Project Akagumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Hello! Project Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Hello! Project *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA?HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE? *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Hello Pro Egg *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ - Hello Pro Egg *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ - Hello! Project *2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Saho Akari, Takeuchi Akari *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL ;Jun LOVER *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Morito Chisaki TV Performances *2002.10.25 MUSIC STATION *2002.10.31 Utaban *2002.11.01 MUSIC STATION *2002.12.25 Pop Jam *2002.12.26 Utaban *2002.12.27 MUSIC STATION Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings |- align="center" | - | - | - | - | - | - | - |rowspan="2" | 28 |rowspan="2" | 10,320 |- align="center" | - | - | - |20 |19 |19 | - ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 228,542 Trivia *2nd Generation member Yaguchi Mari gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *This is their first single since Furusato to not feature 3rd Generation member Goto Maki. *Former Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi released her own rendition of the song on May 16, 2007 as the opening theme of the anime Robby and Kerobby and as her debut single under the same label of the original version. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koko ni Iruzee!, Jun LOVER cs:Koko ni Iruzee! it:Koko ni Iruzee! ja:ここにいるぜぇ! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Number 1 Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single